Chibi Adventures First Day of School
by SawyarGunn
Summary: Its Duo's first day of school scince Solo's death and Father Maxwell has taken him in


Author note: Ok this is an interesting fanfic. The narrator has a 3rd part if you will were he kinda talks what people might think this is located inside the parentheses (I would talking her as like 3rd person). Also this takes place before Gundams came around and before the main cast of Gundamwing meets. However for sake of the story Gundams do exist and the cast is all mainly here. Even Wufei's old wife. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chibi Adventures  
  
First Days of School.  
  
  
  
Duo had his pencils, crayons, paper and safety scissors ready in his Batman bookbag for his first day of school.  
  
Father Maxwell had said that all little boys had to go to school and although he would have preferred a privet catholic school but thought it best that Duo make some friends. The bus pulled up at 8:15am and took the longhaired boy to school.  
  
"Plea-sent Gr-o-ve El-em-ent-ry" Duo sounded out a larger sign as the bus pulled up to a large building.  
  
Solo the leader of a small gang on L2 had taught him to read before he had died. Father Maxwell was now watching the small boy who had run a way when his guardian had died.  
  
Duo got off the bus and found an older man holding a sign that said "Dermail" Father Maxwell said this would be his teacher and since he could read this was no problem. The teacher took them to the room and went over the rules.  
  
"No touching each other,  
  
No gum  
  
No Talking or whispering  
  
No passing notes (as if a first grader can read let alone right.)  
  
No food  
  
No napping  
  
No running  
  
No getting up without authorization  
  
No speaking with out authorization (That's a big word AU- TH-OR-I-ZA-TION)  
  
No toys 'Ill take that Ms. Peacecraft.'  
  
No drinks  
  
No drawing  
  
No name calling  
  
and finally No weapons." (Oh yea 6 year old with a bazooka watch out!)  
  
"Any questions" (this guy is why kids dread school.)  
  
"Um yea what can we do?"  
  
"You may Mr. Chang sit up strait in your seats till lunch and raise your hand as you address me by Master Dermail." (Is this guy old fashioned or what?)  
  
So yea the first few hours didn't go so well. Duo was able to make it through the class ok but if you got out of line 1 time your name went on..(Bum BUM buuummm) "The Board" and it didn't come of till the next day.  
  
"Ok children" said Master Dermail. "Its time for school lunch. Now line up in two parallel lines and hold hands so you don't get lost." (He only says this because it happened to him in school.)  
  
"Yes Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"Arg! Get off!" he scowled at a blonde girl that was hanging all over him." do we have to hold hands?"  
  
"Stop runin' for the rest of us Yuy!" said Wufei. ::: ok like I mentioned at the beginning Wufei's wife is also in the story but the reason she doesn't show up much in the TV series is because she was destroyed by OZ( they were married when Wufei was 10 and Marien was 14!)  
  
"Yes you do now listen up 1st and 2nd grader share the same lunch and recess so be nice to them and they'll be nice to you."  
  
(Now isn't that what they all say 'Be nice to the tiger and he wont eat you alive.' HA! I know I'm exaggerating a bit but we've all been there right "Oh no the dreaded 2nd graders were doomed.!)  
  
So the kids got their trays and the cardboard food that was probably around since Dermail was in school and sat down. The food (if you could call it that) appeared edible and most the kids ate it. (They're all still too young to know the difference between food and the stuffing from the gym floor mats.) After that they went out side for 45 minutes of fun.  
  
"Hey 1st grader!" A small group of 2nd graders were standing by the swings. They didn't look that tough, but when your 6 and they're 8and9, well lets just say looks can be deceiving.  
  
"I said come here!" What appeared to be the ringleader of the 5 was a boy with platinum blonde hair and Nile blue eyes. He was kinda tall for his age but the boy next to him was even taller. He had brown hair sleeked back and 3 little clumps of bangs. (He also had these eyebrows that looked like crowfeet.)  
  
"What are your names" demanded the blonde.  
  
"Yours first you called us over here." said Duo  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"Oh well I'm Relena Peacecraft, pleased to meet you," said a blonde  
  
" And who are you?" he asked a small Chinese boy in a white robe.  
  
"None of your business weakling."  
  
"What did you call me!!"  
  
"I called you weak. Got a problem with it."  
  
"Oh no you mustn't fight." said Relena "our differences can be solved in other ways then violence."  
  
Along moment of silence followed as the two stared into each other's eyes, waiting for a moment of distraction when either could make a move.  
  
"Are you 2 playing nice?" asked an older man in cacky shorts, boots and a Hawaiian shirt.  
  
"Oh yes sir just a friendly game." said the chines boy.  
  
"Well good I got enough work to do around here without having to clean one of you off the monkey bars. Besides if you did fight I'd have to send you to principal Kanse." And with that janitor Howard walked away.  
  
"Your lick china but I wouldn't be so cocky tomorrow," said the blonde as he walked off with the others.  
  
" Yea you better run Wu-chan 'll kill yea!" Duo called to them.  
  
After recess the children went in for 3 more hours of grueling math and reading.  
  
" How was your day of school?" asked Sister Helen as she combed Duos hair.  
  
"Good" said the boy with a mischievous tone.  
  
"Well tell me about it child."  
  
"Well our teach took a Barbie from a girl and he said we couldn't nap or talk..!"  
  
" Oh really?" (She's not really listening you know how adults are.)  
  
"Yea and then a second grader tried to pick a fight with us."  
  
What!" (Hehe that caught her attention)  
  
" Uh'ha they were picking on a kid in a white dress and said they wouldn't be so cocky tomorrow."  
  
"?" (Ok what he means is they told Wufei not to be too cocky. ok.)  
  
"What was the kids name?"  
  
" I don't know he never said and I never told him mine." (Duo was proud of this.)  
  
"Well what was the girls name he was picking on?" (HA! she has no choice at this point but to believe that Wufei is a girl because Duo said he was wearing a dress.)  
  
"It wasn't a girl it was a boy."  
  
"OH! Well what was his name?"  
  
"Woofy" (QUIET YOU! Duo's only in first grade he cant say Wufei properly)  
  
"? Ok?" (She's thorily confused at this point.) "Well did they say they were going to beat you up tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea but I have secret weapon."  
  
"NO! You will not fight them. Even if they try to beat you up, you go tell your teacher and hell take care of them ok!"  
  
"You mean I can't bring my Gundam..?"  
  
"No you may not in fact I don't know why Father Maxwell let you keep that weapon."  
  
"Its not a weapon." said Duo in protest. "It's a tool and it's not the gun that kills people it's the bullets."  
  
"Well you tell this to Father Maxwell and see what he says." she said putting the last twist in Duos braid and tying it with a scrunchy.  
  
(Ok I know Gundams don't exist yet like I said in the beginning but I really needed something to work with. and how much of this story makes sense any way.)  
  
Well of course Father Maxwell wouldn't let Duo take his Gundam but he did give the small blue eyed child a cross for protection. Duo wasn't exactly sure what to do with it but he trusted Father Maxwell and took it any way.  
  
"BAL BAL. Blah blablabla.." (You know these classes don't try to weasel out of this.  
  
AH lunch. Taco surprise. (And they shredded that yellow ball from gym as cheese since no body would use it.) Now of course nobody ate this and since everyone who ate yesterdays lunch got a stomach ace every one brought their own lunch. (This is how schools save money they get you sick one the first day so they don't have to feed you for the rest of the year.)  
  
The 5-second graders met under the slide today but with a twist.  
  
"We want you to join us." said a girl with buns in her hair.  
  
"?" All  
  
"Look what ever happen yesterday we want to make a troose. Will you be our friends?"  
  
"??"  
  
"My name is Middi Une.," said the girl. "This is Noin and Sally. The tow boys are Treize and Milliardo but we call him Zechs."  
  
"Oh well I'm Relena and this is Marien."  
  
"Quiet women you have no right to tell them our names." Of course Wufei wasn't convinced (he's never happy if he had his way the Earth would have been destroyed a loonnnng time ago.)  
  
"Hmm mabey this thing works after all" thought Duo.  
  
"What are you trying to pull?" asked a boy with totally screwed up bangs.  
  
"Nothing" Proclaimed Zechs "we just thought you were interesting people and we want to be your friends."  
  
"OH well in that case, I'm Quatre Winners."  
  
"I've heard of your family its quite an honor.," said Treize in the most repulsive but dignified way.  
  
"I'm still not convinced."  
  
"Look just try to trust us we really want new friends."  
  
"Hmm? What do you think Marien?" The air fell still as Marien looked deep into Zech's eyes. Her eyes turned to stone as she waited for even the slightest hint of injustice.She backed away and. Glanced at Wufei with her approval and introduced her self more formally.  
  
Wufei trusted her (that's a first.) and introduced himself as well. The others followed.  
  
"You mean they just changed their minds and told you their names?" inquired Sister Helen as she poured shampoo in to her palm.  
  
"Yea"-said Duo as he made a water gun with his rubber ducky. "And Woofy was even nice to them it was weird."  
  
"Well the lord works in mysterious ways child."  
  
The soap bubbles grew larger and larger and larger every moment but Sister Helen kept scrubbing, determined to get all the mud and critters form the playground out of Duo's hair.  
  
After his bath, Duo grabbed a snake and went to bed. As he knelt down to pray he thanked Shinigami for the fortune of new friends. He was grateful the 2nd grader hadn't pounded his head in the ground any more than he had done himself. (Ok the Shinigami thing is that Duo doesn't believe in God because he's never seen a merical and all he's seen is death so he believes the God of Death (Shinigami.)).  
  
The next few days were great he had lots of fun with his knew friends but they kept asking them questions "Were are you from? Do you know what a MobilSuit is? How old are you. Do you have a Mobil suit?"  
  
(Ok now it all makes scence. They're trying to get Intel on the Gundams. OOOKKK.this wont turn out good.)  
  
Duo had told father Maxwell about hiss knew friends and all the funny questions they were asking and he was worried. He knew there were OZ children attending the school but the fact the parents would use them to get Intel and classified information was baffling. Bu he didn't want to hurt Duos sensitive heart so he allowed the boy to continue school. (Besides that Dermail was good with discipline. hehe)  
  
The next few weeks went well until Heero Wufei and Trowa caught wind of what was happening.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Quatre. "He can't help it if he's a little deaf. Its' not his fault.  
  
The 7 of them were sitting in a small group in the back of the room talking while Master Dermail was talking on the phone.  
  
"It's not a hearing aid it's a walky-talky." Said Trowa.  
  
What it was, was a communicator that Zechs parents had given him to were on the play ground so he could gather intelligence. The parent's intern would take the information and give it to whoever was in charger at the time.  
  
"Look all Trowa's saying is isn't it odd that he only wears it at recess and then asks us about Mobil suits" said Heero.  
  
"QUIET CHILDREN. No talking or your names go on "THE BOARD."(Ooooo He's serious)  
  
The kids whispered more quiet but didn't stop talking.  
  
"Did anybody tell them anything about their Gundams?" asked Heero  
  
Duo and Quatre looked up at the ceiling and messed with their pencils as if to say."Mabey, just a little,, like that much."  
  
"YOUI FOOLS!!!!" shouted Wufei at the top of his lungs "Have you any idea what you might have done?!."  
  
"Mr. Chang I said no talking now put your name on "The Board" and give me your number so I can call you parents."  
  
"You owe me one weaklings." said Wufei before he stalked off.  
  
When Duo got to the church there were some strange people poking around the church.  
  
"Who's here?" asked Duo innocently at dinner.  
  
"Just some electricians." he stated with slight disbelief. Then he turned to Sister Helen and whispered something softly.  
  
Her eyes shot open and she let out a small almost silent gasp. But nobody seemed to notice.  
  
Duo finished his homework, took a bath and went to bed. As he lay there, drifting off to sleep he wondered if what his friends at school had said was true. If I was though who was on the other end. Who was Zechs talking to? Why. did they want.Gundams.he went off into a heavy sleep.  
  
Sisters Helen tip toed in to the room and scooped up the small boy covers and all. She walked down a long labyrinth of halls. The other nuns stood on either side in two lines mumbling prays and bidding their child farewell.  
  
Sister Helen had been told to take Duo to the other side of town to a man everyone called "G".  
  
She did as she was told and returned with tears in her eyes.  
  
When Duo woke, a man with a nose much to large for perfection was standing over him.  
  
"Aahhh!" Gasped Duo. "Where am I? Where's Father Maxwell?"  
  
"Don't be so scared. He saved your life.," said "G" with a tone that sounded annoyed that the boy didn't understand.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the boy with a confused look on his face.  
  
A small TV on the other side of the room popped on.  
  
"-In depth the Maxwell church was attacked and destroyed by a group of terrorists late last night." a brief image of the charred remains appeared on the screen." police have been able to identify the 31 members of the church but are still trying to find a small boy. He wears a braid has blue eyes, is about 7 years old and goes by the name Duo. If you have any information on the attack or the boy-" the TV went black  
  
"I don't understand why didn't Father Maxwell do anything?"  
  
"G" didn't answer.  
  
"HEY! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" demanded Duo with tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"He's a man of faith and said that if they all died they wanted you to live.They saw something in you. . . although I don't know what it was." he said under his breath as a bright yellow spot appeared on the covers of Duos bed.  
  
Why had they done this to him? Had the people that were poking around the church been the terrorists? What about his friends at school had they all been destroyed? Duo was so confused he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Your name is now Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Hu?" Duo was surprised. For the first time in his life someone had given him a last name. He stopped crying. "I want to go to school.," he said.  
  
"Well you cant. If your teacher called you in they'd come and get you. I however have other plans for you. Put this on." "G" handed hi a box with white shirt black jeans black overcoat and black boots.  
  
"What is this?" Asked Duo Maxwell as he looked at the box.  
  
"There clothes for you to wear. Now put them on we're all leaving in an hour."  
  
Duo was confused. There were only the 2 of them in the room.  
  
"But I haven't had my lucky charms yet." he complained.  
  
"G" gave a low growl and left the room.  
  
As Duo got dressed he felt something in the pocket of his jeans.  
  
"It's the cross that Father Maxwell had given him. It wasn't a weapon it was a sign that they would always be together no matter what"  
  
He got dressed much faster now and left through the door that "G" had. There was a small flight of stair and a large hall. He followed the hall towards some familiar voices.  
  
"Hey you guys what are you doing here?"  
  
"They took me out of the hospital." said Quatre with cuts and bruises all over him.  
  
The others had been attacked but only mildly and Heero had popped his leg back into place just as Duo walked in.  
  
They all had the same story of being attacked or seeing people around their houses.  
  
Duo had also noticed 4 other men in the room with white lab coats like "G".  
  
"What happen to Marien? Where's my flowering Dragon?" demanded Wufei.  
  
"yea what happen to the girls?"  
  
"We pureswayed your principal to have them transferred." stated a man with cyborg limbs and appendages. "Besides their the least of your problems."  
  
  
  
SawyarGunn  
  
Lighthouse Corp. 


End file.
